LKI: Here, Kitty Kitty!
by WildWithin
Summary: There's a stray cat roaming around Palutena's temple, and Little Pit just wants to play with the fuzzy feline! But he might need some help from Lady Palutena, and his puppy! Second installment of my Little Kid Icarus series, so be prepared for cute! Contest expired! Read to see if you won!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second installment of my LKI series! This is about the cutest thing I've ever written, I swear I started giggling a few times because it was just so cute, so please enjoy!**

Little Kid Icarus: Here, Kitty Kitty!

"Wait! Come back, kitty!" Pit cried out as the fluffy white tail disappeared around the corner. He skidded to a halt, panting for breath. Beside him was his puppy, Spotty. Spotty was a cute Dalmatian with black ears and nose, and followed Pit around all the time. Pit rubbed Spotty's head and Spotty wagged his tail happily. Pit looked down the hallway, hoping that the kitty had come back, but it hadn't. _'Why won't the kitty play with me?'_ He wondered. For the past half hour, the kitty had been wandering around Lady Palutena's temple, with Pit and Spotty following.

Running to the end of the hall, he peered around the corner to find the kitty sitting in the middle of the hallway, washing its paw. _'Maybe the kitty will play now?'_ Pit jingled the little ball in his hand, causing Spotty to look at his master hopefully, and rolled it down the hallway in hopes that the cat would chase it. The kitty watched the ball roll past its paws and down the length of the hall. Its tail flicked once as the ball came to a stop and, with a meow, the kitty stood up and quickly trotted away. Spotty whined as the kitty disappeared once more, and Pit patted the puppy's head again.

"What did I do wrong?" Pit felt his fluffy wings droop in defeat and he went to go retrieve the little cat toy. He picked it up and shook it, letting the bell inside jingle. "Maybe Lady Palutena can help! Wanna go see Lady Palutena?" Spotty yipped and leapt up, accidentally knocking Pit over. Pit laughed as the wiggly puppy pinned him down and licked his face. Eventually, Pit had to roll over to get Spotty off. "Okay Spotty, let's go!" Filled with new motivation, the little angel and dog duo abandoned the ball and ran down the hallway in search of his Goddess. It didn't take long, though. He glanced towards the doorway and saw her in the courtyard, tending some flowers in the garden. Pit and Spotty raced over, hoping she would know the answer to his problem. "Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena!"

The Goddess was surprised at the little voice that had disrupted the silence and the sudden weight on her leg, and looked down to find Pit clinging to her leg, and Spotty running around in circles. "Yes, what is it?" She smiled, gently prying him off.

"How do you catch a kitty?" He asked, staring up with curious blue eyes. Spotty barked, as if to add his own question to the conversation.

"You mean the white one that's been running around the temple? Maybe she'll come if you give her a treat!"

Pit thought for a moment, and then seemed to light up with a huge grin. "Yeah! Let's get some treats for kitty!" He ran across the courtyard as Palutena and Spotty followed. The three entered the temple, and eventually the kitchen, and as Lady Palutena looked through thecabinet for something a cat would love, Pit bounced around happily with Spotty running around behind him, tail wagging crazily.

"Found something!" Lady Palutena leaned down and handed the bouncy little angel a small comtainer. "I think that the kitty would love this, its tuna!"

"Thanks, Lady Palutena!" With the tuna in hand, Pit and Spotty ran out of the kitchen to find the white kitty. They stopped in the courtyard and looked around to see if the cat was there. "Here, kitty kitty!" The little angel called. "I've got some tuna!" Spotty barked, eyeing the tuna. "No, silly! This is for the kitty!" Pit told the Dalmatian, who cocked his head and listened to every word.

Pit called the kitty again. There was no trace of the white cat. Undeterred, Pit and his puppy ran back into the temple, calling the kitty and promising to give it some tuna. Unfortunately, the two searched all over, but they still couldn't find the kitty. Head hanging sadly, Pit trudged back to Lady Palutena's temple, and Spotty followed quietly.

_Jingle, jingle!_

Both looked up just as a small cat toy rolled across the pathway. And in hot pursuit, was the kitty. "Kitty! I got you some tuna!" The cat picked up the ball and ran to a nearby tree. Pit watched it climb the ladder and into the tree house, and Spotty barked eagerly. The little angel ran after it and flapped his wings with all his might, hoping to defy gravity and fly up. He flew up three steps, and climbed the other four. Pit peeked in, only to find it empty, and hoisted himself in. He looked over the small balcony only to find the white kitty running off. Then she stopped and turned to look at Pit, and meowed. Pit looked to the floor of the tree house to find the ball.

"Come up here, Spotty!" Pit called, tapping the railing, and Spotty climbed up a special set of doggy stairs. "Good puppy!" Spotty laid down next to Pit, sniffing the angel's feathers, and sneezed as they tickled his sensitive nose. "The kitty forgot her ball, see?" Pit showed the puppy the ball that had been dropped, who sniffed it curiously. "If we stay up here, the kitty will need to get her ball back, and we can give it to her!" With that, Pit and Spotty waited patiently for the kitty to come back, watching the ground below for the familiar white shape. The minutes dragged on as the two waited, and Spotty dozed off. Rubbing Spotty's head, Pit yawned, listening to the quiet breeze rustling the leaves, Spotty's warm body, the birds chirping, and eventually, he too, fell asleep in the tree house.

**A/N: Yes, I gave Pit a puppy! :3 The cat's name will be revealed in the next chapter because…the readers will pick the name! Yes, I need suggestions! Please, if you come up with a name for the kitty, and I like it best, I'll use it! In case you ask, the kitty is pure white with dark blue eyes, and is just over a year old. Please nothing ridiculous or naughty (not that you would…), and I'll be posting the next chapter soon, so PEACE, I LUV YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, part 2, and the winner of the contest! And the winer is... (insert drumroll)... ShadowTechno for her name Luna! Congrats! Every name you guys suggested was great, trust me, but this one stood out! So, here you go, part 2!**

Little Kid Icarus: Here, Kitty Kitty! Part 2!

Something tickled his nose as Pit slowly woke up. He sneezed and realized that something small was walking all over him. But, he also felt Spotty, still sleeping at his side. Whatever was standing on his chest, tickling his nose, wasn't Spotty, but something different.

_Meow!_

Pit's eyes flicked open to meet a pair of deep blue ones.

_Meow!_

"Kitty?" Pit smiled and giggled as the fluffy white cat began to purr and lick his nose. Spotty yawned and looked over to see the kitten crawling all over his master. The puppy was instantly on all fours, not out of aggression, but of curiosity. Spotty leaned forward and investigated the fluffy white creature that Pit was so happy about. As Spotty did that, Pit opened the tuna container he had received from Lady Palutena. "Want some tuna?" The little angel picked out a few pieces and held out his hand to the kitten, who happily ate the fishy treat. A small whine at his side made Pit turn to see Spotty, looking at the tuna, and then at Pit in a forlorn expression. "Okay, Spotty, here's some for you!" Pit held out some tuna for Spotty, who eagerly gobbled it up. He looked back at the kitty, who was licking its lips, getting any last bits of fish.

"Come on, kitty! Let's go see Lady Palutena!" The kitty meowed in response, and Pit gently scooped her up. He giggled again as the kitty used his armbands to climb up his arm and perch on his shoulder. The angel grabbed the cat toy and climbed down the ladder as the kitty became fascinated with his wings. "Come on, Spotty!" Pit called, and soon the Dalmatian appeared at his owner's heels. The three then eagerly set off for the temple.

Finally they arrived at the temple's courtyard, and Pit leaned down to Spotty and said, "Go find Lady Palutena!" Spotty tilted his head. "Um, fetch!" Pit pointed to the temple, and Spotty tore off into its halls in search of his master's Goddess. A mere minute later, Spotty ran back into the courtyard with Lady Palutena following.

"I found the kitty!" Pit cheered triumphantly, and did a small salute. "Mission accomplished!"

The little, unnecessary gesture made Lady Palutena chuckle as she bent down to be eye level with Pit and the kitten on his shoulder. "So you did! Good job!" the Goddess's praise made Pit beam, and he stood a little straighter as the kitten leaned forward to see the new person. "Huh… what's this?"

"What's what?" Pit watched as Lady Palutena untied something from the kitty's collar. It was a note. "What's it say? What's it say?" Pit begged as the note was unfolded.

"It says, 'Dear Sir or Ma'am, my name is Luna, and I'm looking for a home. My owners couldn't keep me, so can you? I'm very friendly, and I love to play!' Aw, well of course you can stay, Luna!' Lady Palutena stroked Luna's head as the kitty purred in response.

"Yay! Hear that, Luna?" Pit cheered, "You're my new buddy!" Spotty agreed, running around and yipping happily.

"I'll ask Viridi if she has some things to take care of Luna, let me ask." Lady Palutena said, standing up and walking back to the temple.

_Meow!_

Luna jumped off Pit's shoulder and pawed his hand. Pit looked and realized that he was still holding the kitty toy. "Wanna play, Luna?" Pit jingled the ball and Luna meowed joyfully. "Alright, catch!" The ball sailed through the air, and Luna chased after it, happy to finally play.


End file.
